Maldita maldición
by Photohawk
Summary: Por un momento, Remus pensó que era mentira. Pero no. -Previo a "Siempre lo consigue", RemusxLily Oneshot. Sigo siendo n00b en esto.-


Lo consideraba el invierno más frío que había vivido. No; lo consideraba el invierno más frío en un siglo. A pesar de que había vivido apenas 13 años.

Envuelto en –literalmente- kilos de ropa, Remus Lupin se dirigía a la torre de las lechuzas, su lugar favorito para estudiar, leer o simplemente charlar con su mejor amiga y amor secreto, Lily Evans. Pensó que tal vez en esa ocasión no era un buen momento ir a un lugar tan alto del castillo, pero Lily ya lo estaba esperando y por ningún motivo iba a dejarla sola. Cuando llegó se sorprendió (y avergonzó un poco) al ver que su amiga llevaba un abrigo normal con la bufanda de Gryffindor y nada más. Se avergonzó aún más cuando ella rió al verlo tan cubierto (casi ni se le veía la cara), pero el calor de la vergüenza más la hermosa risa de aquella pelirroja que tanto adoraba le hicieron subir unos cuantos grados, y se sentó tímidamente frente a ella mientras se quitaba el gorro y un par de chamarras.

-Lo siento –dijo Lily parando de reír. –Es que te veías tan… lindo. –soltó y se sonrojó desviando la mirada un poco, cosa que Remus no notó porque él mismo se sonrojó aún más.

-Ya. Es que hacía tanto frío… Aunque ya se me pasó un poco. –respondió, aún sonrojado. Pero de eso Lily tampoco se dio cuenta, que seguía mirando hacia el piso.

-Entonces… -rompió el corto silencio que se había manifestado –nos toca Pociones, ¿no? Estudié ayer antes de dormir, pero creo que no recuerdo nada… A ver… -dijo mientras tomaba el libro de Pociones.

-Pero para esa tú no necesitas estudiar, Lily. –le dijo Remus sonriendo. Lily lo miró confusa, y Remus sonrió aún más por lo linda que se veía con esa expresión. –Eres la favorita de Slughorn después de todo…

Lily enrojeció y le dio un golpe leve con el libro, a lo que Remus respondió con un _Auch_ aunque no le había dolido en absoluto. A Lily no le hacía ninguna gracia que le molestaran con ese asunto, sobre todo porque era verdad. Slughorn se la pasaba media clase halagando a Lily aunque gran parte de su éxito se debía a los consejos de Snape, con quien en ese momento, por cierto, estaba peleada desde que lo encontró inventando hechizos ofensivos –y bastante agresivos- por pura diversión.

-Bueno, entonces creo que me iré ya que no necesito estudiar…

-¡Espera!

Remus se percató de que la había tomado por una manga mientras ella se levantaba, aunque en realidad lo había dicho en broma. La soltó rápidamente, desviando la mirada.

-Yo… Bueno, perdón por eso… Seguiré entonces…

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír. Remus se veía tan lindo así… Y también se sorprendió ante la reacción de su amigo a una simple broma. Había sonado asustado, y ahora parecía triste. Se acomodó de nuevo. Remus levantó la mirada lentamente y ella le sonrió aún más. Estaba asustado de perderla. Lo había comprendido.

-Remus –con su mano tomó la suya, y él estuvo a punto de alejarla. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente la escuchó. –no tienes porque temer… Te prometo que siempre seré tu amiga y… -cortó la frase al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Entonces Remus la vio sonrojarse y era ahora él quien sonreía. Sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella y le besó los labios. Apenas había sido un roce, casi accidental, pero bastó para poner más rojos que nunca a ambos. Remus se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y se alejó un poco, muy asustado ante la mirada perpleja de Lily.

-Lily yo… Es decir… No sé por qué… Perdón… -soltó.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado? Había sido un tonto. Por un momento pensó que le gustaba a Lily, por un momento pensó que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Se abofeteó mentalmente, sin atreverse aún a mirarle la cara. Lo único que había conseguido, seguramente, era perder una de sus escasas y más preciadas amistades por una tontería, un impulso estúpido. Pensó que su único consuelo sería recordar aquél momento, porque a pesar de que fue corto, para nada experto y demasiado rápido, ese beso había sido probablemente la mejor experiencia de su vida. Seguía dando vueltas a sus pensamientos cuando una voz, esa voz, _la_ voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Remus…

Volteó tímidamente y su expresión de sorpresa al ver una ligera sonrisa en la pelirroja no duró más que un segundo, porque ahora había sido ella quien juntó sus labios. Un poco más de tiempo, un poco más de presión que antes. No se dio cuenta cuándo, pero cerró los ojos. Cuando se separaron, los abrió lentamente y (si era posible) Lily le pareció incluso aún más hermosa, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo que le cubría toda la cara. Él también sonrió, como nunca. Estaba más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber estado. Más feliz aún que cuando Dumbledore le había permitido ingresar a Hogwarts. Más feliz aún que cuando James, Sirius y Peter habían tomado su licantropía como un problema que no interferiría absolutamente nada en su amistad. Más feliz aún que cuando la misma chica que tenía delante le había ayudado con un encantamiento en Transformaciones y se habían presentado, más feliz que ese día cuando se conocieron. Tan feliz que no lo pensó dos veces y volvió a besarla, ahora no sólo en los labios sino en toda la cara, cortos y ligeramente húmedos besos repletos de euforia.

Aún muy sonrojada (incluso más), Lily abrazó a Remus, tirándolo al piso. Comenzaron a reír y pasaron varios minutos así, abrazados, Lily sobre Remus, recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Creo que Pociones se ha vuelto mi clase favorita –soltó Remus, acariciándole el cabello.

Lily lo volteó a ver y su sonrisa era tan tierna que Remus se sorprendió de nuevo al verla cada vez más hermosa. De un momento a otro, se giró para tenerla ahora bajo él mientras le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas. Lily le pedía que parara entre risas incontrolables y cuando finalmente lo hizo fue sólo para besarla antes de que pudiera decirle cualquier cosa. Entonces la ayudó a sentarse de nuevo y quedaron recostados contra el muro, ella con la cabeza recargada en su hombro.

-Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz. –le dijo.

Lily se acurrucó más. Aquella confesión le había provocado una ternura inexplicable. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan humilde como Remus. Tan amable, tan inteligente, tan comprensivo, tan todo. Tan perfecto. Se dio cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de él y lo feliz que le hacía que él también sintiera lo mismo por ella. Se sentía tan afortunada. Parecía un sueño…

Mientras tanto, él sentía lo mismo, pero con distinta perspectiva. ¿Cómo era que él, tan despreciado y temido, había terminado con los mejores amigos que alguien podría tener y la chica más perfecta correspondiendo sus sentimientos? Él, el monstruo, el desgastado, el tonto y excesivamente tímido, había terminado con la chica más perfecta del mundo. Simplemente no lo entendía, pero en ese momento, tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Luego de unas horas charlando, riendo, besándose y, finalmente, medio estudiando, se despidieron con un último beso en la Sala Común, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. No se había percatado de la hora ni de la sonrisa que aún llevaba en la cara cuando entró y, enseguida, Sirius comenzó a interrogarlo.

-¿Dónde estabas, Remus?

-Ya sabes, estudiando para Pociones. Creo que tú también deberías hacerlo, Sirius. La verdad es que este parece ser el examen más difícil de todos, estudié mucho más que de costumbre –mintió. Las mentiras se le daban muy bien, pero nunca con Sirius. James y Peter, por su parte, se lo tragaban todo. Definitivamente, de no ser por Sirius, nunca se habrían enterado del _pequeño problema peludo_ de su amigo.

-Ya sabes que yo no necesito estudiar, querido amigo. –El todo y la sonrisa de Sirius no podrían ser más arrogantes. Pero así como era Sirius, tan Sirius, era una de las mejores personas que conocía. Sonrió y se echó a la cama, no sin que antes Sirius le susurrara _Mañana me tendrás que contar todo_.

-Ya. Tienes razón. Me había olvidado de ese detalle. Pero en fin… -continuó, como ignorando lo último que le dijo Sirius. -Me cansé demasiado, creo me dormiré ya. Buenas noches, Sirius, James, Peter.

Peter, que estaba alimentando a sus ratas, respondió con un simple _Buenas_ mientras James, que se encontraba ya acostado, pero no dormido, contestó:

-Buenas noches Remus... Oye, por cierto… -parecía algo nervioso, cosa que Remus encontró _muy_ rara. –Tú que te llevas bien con Evans, podrías… No sé, luego, ¿contarme algo sobre ella? Llevo ya un tiempo pensándola, no sé por qué… Me gustaría conocerla.

Remus sintió como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Sirius, que también estaba acostado, haciendo unas marcas en la pared, se quedó quieto. Ambos lo comprendieron. A James le gustaba Lily. Y le interesaba _en serio_. Y Remus pensó en él comparado con James, y en Lily junto a ellos. Le dolió tanto percatarse que contra James no era nada, y que Lily, por supuesto, estaría mucho mejor con él, que sin darse cuenta se quedó callado por más tiempo de lo esperado.

-Eh… ¿entonces qué dices, Remus? –le interrumpió los pensamientos.

-Ah, sí… Claro… -respondió el hombre lobo. James sonrió dándole un _¡Gracias!_ Y sólo Sirius se percató del dolor escondido en la voz de su amigo. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy mal al oírlo así. Se sentía triste…

En ese momento Remus se dio cuenta de que no era mentira, a pesar de que por un momento lo creyó. No; era verdad. Las cosas buenas no duran demasiado, especialmente para él. Para él no duraban más que (con suerte), un par de años. Y en esa ocasión, un par de horas.

Y, aunque no podía evitarlo y siguió aventurándose con Lily algunos años, sabía que todo era una cuenta regresiva para que James se enamorara de ella y él tuviera que despedirse, porque entre ellos dos, Lily merecía más que él. Lily no merecía un monstruo. Lily merecía a James.

En ese momento simplemente se durmió, maldiciendo su maldición y maldiciendo al amor por ser tan incontrolable como su misma licantropía.


End file.
